It Started With A Kiss
by cmiller182006
Summary: A Lamb and Veronica one shot. Love doesn't always conquer all. If I get enough requests I might make a sequel. WARNING: major character death.


"Sheriff?" Sacks whispered. Don Lamb looked at him slightly irritated. "Veronica Mars is in your office."

"Great, could this day get any better?" He asked as he slammed a stack of papers he had in his hands, against his forehead. Lamb walked into his office and noticed the short blonde sitting in the chair in front of his desk. "Veronica Mars. I'm so happy you could take off time from snapping dirty pics at the Camelot to come see me."

"As always your wit astounds me Deputy." She said before Lamb closed his door. Veronica stood up and lunged herself into Lamb's arms. He dropped the papers in his hands on the floor as his lips collided with hers. Their tongues wrestled as Veronica's left hand found its way to the back of Lamb's neck as her right rested on the side of his face. Lamb let his hands roam along her back as he pushed her towards his desk. Once they bumped into the desk, Lamb picked Veronica up and sat her on top of a clear spot on his desk, never breaking their kiss.

"What---are---you---doing---here?" He asked between kisses. He moved his lips down her neck.

"Well, I got this sudden urge---ummhh," she moaned as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Urge huh?"

"Yeah, but the mailman was busy, so I decided to go for the next best thing." She teased with a smile.

"Cute." He said as he looked her in the face.

"Oh, stop it, you flatter me." she said with a light slap on his shoulder. Lamb smiled and kissed her again but softly and not as urgent as before.

Lamb broke the kiss as he asked, "Can you come over tonight?"

"I'm going to be late." Lamb looked at her quizzically. "I have something to take care of."

"Okay. My key's under the mat, in case you're really late. But right now, I have a pile of papers to go through." He said as he backed away and looked at the scattered pieces of paper that covered the floor. Veronica laughed as she slid off of his desk. They both bent down and began cleaning up the mess.

"I'll see you later." Veronica said as she handed him her pile. She kissed him and let it linger for a few seconds.

"Umm grr." Lamb half moaned and half growled as he grabbed the sides of her face. He held on to her hand as Veronica walked towards his door. He hated when he wasn't touching her. They let go of each other and Veronica fixed her face in a scowl so not to give away what had just gone on in the Sheriff's office as she left his office.

Veronica sat in her Saturn staking out the Fitzpatrick's bar. She new it was dangerous but she needed to at least get Liam Fitzpatrick put behind bars. She wasn't getting much so she found herself thinking about how her intense, yet slightly wrong relationship with Lamb began. She was in his office and they were arguing about the Fitzpatrick's. Veronica wanted Lamb to put surveillance on the Fitzpatrick's and he was saying something about her needing proof.

_"You know how dangerous they are. Liam almost killed me."_

_"Look, Private Eye Barbie, you don't have any sufficient evidence. So I suggest you stick to philandering husbands and what not."_

_"Uggh. You are an insufferable sorry excuse for a Sheriff, Deputy."_

_"You forgot, good-looking." _

_"Only in your warped mind." The entire time they were arguing they had moved closer to each other. "You are a disgusting…" She was interrupted by Lamb's lips landing on hers. She was too shocked to respond at first, but after a few seconds her motion matched his. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and Veronica allowed him to massage it with hers. When she realized what was going on she pushed Lamb off of her. "What was that?" she asked backing away from him towards the front of his desk. Lamb didn't say anything as he followed her movement. Again he stood in close to her. _

_"A kiss." He answered. He raised his hand to her face and veronica tried to fight him but he won her over with his kisses. He broke away from her and cleared his desk with a quick wave of his arms over the table top. He lifted Veronica on top of the desk and climbed on top of her to resume the position of his lips on hers. In a matter of moments their clothes were scattered over his office. Lamb slowly moved inside of Veronica, causing her to moan with each motion. When he knew she was close he picked up his pace and slammed against her faster and harder. That brought him closer and at the screech of his name that escaped her lips took him over the edge. Their breaths were fast and labored and Lamb hovered over Veronica's body. She looked up at him with tired and confused eyes. He let his hands stroke her hair off her face as he bent down and kissed her. After that they didn't say anything, not as they dressed or as Veronica left his office. They didn't talk or see each other until a couple of nights later, Veronica showed up at Lamb's apartment. She went there to talk but ended up spending hours in bed with him. That was when they decided to keep whatever they had going on to themselves._

Veronica left the bar at around midnight, without any good info that could hold the Fitzpatrick's. She didn't notice the car following her to Lamb's apartment. When she arrived at his place, she first checked to see if the door was locked. It was, so she grabbed the key and let herself in. She set her bag down on his kitchen counter as she made her way to his bedroom. When she walked in she saw Lamb's naked sleeping form partially covered , lying face down on his bed. Veronica took off her shoes, jacket and pants, along with the rest of the apparel covering her body. She lifted up the other side of the blue duvet Lamb was covered with and slid into bed with him. She scooted closer to him and stretched her arm so that her hand caressed the side of his face. She lowered her head and softly and sensually kissed his lips. She pulled apart when his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi." he simply said.

"Hi." she whispered back. "Sorry I'm late."

"You know what they say, better late than never." he said tiredly. Veronica smiled as she rolled on top of Lamb. She captured his lips with hers in a swift motion, letting her tongue battle his. She grabbed his wrists with both of her hands and held them above his head as she trailed kisses across his collar bone and down his six pack abs. "Ummm, that feels…" Lamb moaned. "so good." he finished. Veronica positioned herself on top of him so that he could enter her. She slid down his full length and began to move at a slow pace against him. She released his wrists and he raised his body in order to connect his lips with hers. His hands moved up and down her back as she wrapped hers around his neck. She began to slam herself against Lamb quicker as she reached her climax.

"Oh my God, Don." She shouted and that drove Lamb to his climax. They fell backwards and Veronica rolled off of Lamb after he pulled out of her. "That gets better every time." She admitted, both completely out of breath. Lamb put his arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her.

"I know what you mean." he whispered as he pulled away. An hour later Lamb was still awake as a sleeping Veronica rested on his chest. He looked at her face to make sure she was sleeping as he said. "I love you," and stroked her arm. Veronica opened her eyes a little, not sure is she heard what she thought she heard. As if reading her mind, Lamb repeated the words, "I love you," but this time it was just above a whisper and was followed by a kiss on the forehead. With that Veronica closed her eyes.

Another hour later, Veronica woke up wrapped in Lamb's sleeping body. She slowly slid out of bed trying not to wake him. As she was getting dressed Lamb woke up. "Why don't you stay?" He asked her with a yawn.

"I wish I could but we can't take the chance that someone will see me leaving."

"You should be more of a risk taker."

"Well I would rather not have my dad murder you. You have proven to be handy for certain things." she said as she walked over to his side of the bed and bent her head to kiss him.

"Okay. But you are going against my best wishes, and dreams, and fantasies." he said with his tale-tell smirk. He stood up from his bed and grabbed some sweat pants from his drawer as Veronica slipped on her shoes. "I'll walk you to the door." he said as he grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. As they headed out of his bedroom, Veronica grabbed her bag. They kissed each other again as Veronica walked backwards toward the front door.

"Okay---I---have---to---go." she said between kisses. She twisted the door knob and backed out a little. She stood in the doorway as Lamb stood in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her again. "I'm never going to leave if you don't stop kissing me.

"Promise?" Veronica smiled. Neither noticed the car that had followed Veronica, slowly creep by the house. One shot was fired. Blood splattered and the car sped off.

"Don? Your chest." Veronica asked with a confused look before she collapsed in Lamb's arms. Blood poured from a gun shot wound to her heart.

"VERONICA? VERONICA? Come on baby, wake up." He cried as they slid to the floor of the doorway and tears streamed down his face. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. OH GOD!?!" He shouted as he rocked back and forth, not caring or noticing the blood smothering his body. He hugged her body to his chest as her arms limply flailed in the open. He cried into her shoulder. He pulled her away to look at her face. Her eyes were still open, so he took his blood soaked hand and closed her lids and as he did sobs escaped his mouth. "I love you, I love you so much."


End file.
